


Would You Love Me If I Was Ugly

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [7]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Homesick, M/M, Mugging, confidence issues, luke is a fucking liar, romantic, slow sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke has a black eye.





	Would You Love Me If I Was Ugly

Luke was sat on the pavement, soaked to his core and looking like an abandoned puppy. Gerard had been working late, and everyone else was busy- even Dahlia. So he had the bright idea to go to a bar alone. It had been fun, up until a point. There were spots of blood dripping on his jeans- stain spreading as result of how damp they were. He wanted to go home. He looked down at his hands, he had his legs pulled up to his chest in an attempt to stop himself losing too much body heat. He had a long walk ahead of him, one he really wasn’t looking forward to. 

He had no idea how long hed been walking- maybe 10 minutes? It was difficult to tell without his phone. He was thinking about all the shit he would have to deal with. Hed have to cancel his cards, and get a new phone. Hopefully his contract covered this kind of thing. He toyed with the tiny silver heart in his pocket- it had snapped off when he had fought back which he was weirdly happy about. He missed the sun, it never rained in California. 

He was pondering silently (and sulking a little) when he felt himself being picked off the ground. He let out a noise of surprise, preparing himself for yet another fight, when he heard Gerard's voice “Luke! What the fuck happened to you?” Luke felt himself being lowered, as Gerard prompted him to turn to examine his state and took the opportunity to attach himself to his older partner, savouring his warmth even more than usual. “I got mugged” he mumbled into his chest, keeping him close. Gerard wrapped his arms around him, letting out a sympathetic hum “I knew something was wrong when you didn’t answer your phone. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he pulled away from him slightly to examine the blonde, Luke looked up at him, letting himself cry “I just wanna go home.”

Luke sat with his head on Gerard's shoulder for the entire taxi ride, wrapped in a jacket that was two sizes too big, but nonetheless incredibly warm. As soon as he was through the doors Gerard had dragged him upstairs. “I don’t think I'm in the mood for sex, babe” Luke sat down on the bed, and started removing wet clothes while Gerard disappeared into the bathroom “That’s not really what I had planned anyway- I'm going to make sure you don’t have any serious injuries and you’re going to have a warm bath and go to bed” he provided, voice slightly louder to compensate for distance. Luke nodded even though he couldn’t see him. Gerard reappeared and sat down beside his partner and rested a hand on his cheek, using his free hand to press around his injured eye. Luke winced at him. “I'm sorry, I know it’s probably sore. I’ll get you an ice pack while you’re in the bath. Does anything hurt in particular? Any swelling, or numbness?” Luke shook his head again “I'm fine honestly I just want to sleep” Gerard gave him a sad look- a combination of worry and second-hand pain. “go get warm, do you want anything to eat?” Luke shook his head and looked down at his hands. “no…thanks.” 

Luke buried his head in Gerard's chest, a hand on his back as they lay together in bed- blanket sealing in their warmth. Gerard had been right; the bath had helped. Luke hadn’t realised how cold he really had been until hed got in it. Luke tilted his head up and looked at Gerard's greying beard and shuffle slightly upwards so he could reach his face, before pouting slightly until Gerard took the hint and gave him a kiss. He already felt better. Tomorrow would be stressful, and having no phone would be rough but Gerard had already told him he was taking the day off. Luke had told him he didn’t have to but was silently relieved when Gerard had insisted. Luke let himself deepen the kiss- it wasn’t desperate or hungry like it usually was. It was slow and soothing, like a warm hug. Gerard let his hand rest on the small of his back, savouring the gentle moment with his partner. Luke slid a hand along Gerard's chest and up to his shoulder, pulling him slightly until they rolled, Gerard ontop of him. He knew it was cliché, wanting to be close to someone after something bad happened but damn it, he just needed to switch off to a while- to let Gerard's essence be the only thing that existed in his world. Gerard let his hand slide down, lifting lukes leg until it bent at the knee and rolling his hips against him. Luke responded in kind, putting a hand on the back of his partners neck to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. Gerard stuck one of his hands out, grabbing at air until he found the lubricant and dropped it on the bed, sliding his hand to lukes thigh. Gerard wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Luke was using sex as a way to feel secure and safe, but they were both consenting adults and if this was what his partner wanted then he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down sex. Like he said, he wasn’t an idiot. Gerard uncapped the bottle, coating his fingers and slowly pressing them into Luke, as he whimpered beneath him. They kept their kiss going, as Luke wriggled beneath his partner, the familiar pool of anticipation in his chest. Gerard prepped him more than usual- he didn’t want him to feel anything but pleasure. He removed his fingers, lifting the bottle back up and using his hand to coat himself, before pressing slowly into his partner. Luke let out another whimper, as Gerard picked up a slow pace, one hand on his waist, the other arm bent around lukes head. Gerard broke their kiss, opting instead to rest his head beside his partners, dropping kisses on his jawline. Luke had a hand resting firmly on Gerard's back, having no intention of letting him get away. “I love you” Gerard's tone was lower, slightly breathy- his face eside Luke ear. His younger partner responded by rolling his hips, letting out a groan of pleasure as he responded “so much” Luke wrapped one of his legs around Gerard's, body arching. Gerard maintained a reasonably slow pace; which felt oddly intense as he continued to drop kisses along lukes jaw, hand threaded loosely through his soft hair. Luke wanted to bury himself in Gerard's smell, and feel. He always smelt like a weirdly pleasing combination of lavender, whiskey and latex. He loved it, it just made him feel so indescribably safe. Not to mention the fact that as this current moment he had a dick rubbing against his prostate, which may have been aiding in that good feeling. Gerard always knew exactly what he was doing, and Luke loved being with someone who always seemed to know what he needed. Gerard slid the hand from lukes waist down, wrapping it around his length and jerking him in tandem with his thrusts, as Luke continued to let out whiney moans, which always went straight to Gerard's crotch. Gerard tilted his head again, dropping his lips onto lukes and savouring the taste of mint and whiskey as he felt Luke spill into his hand, prompting him to follow suit. After a moment, Gerard rolled himself off of his partner, before pulling him close to him, lukes head on his chest once again. Luke snuffled himself against his partner, he could hear his heart beating; steady but slightly faster than what Luke imagined its resting pace would be. Gerard's hand was moving up an down his back slowly, and Luke found himself suddenly very tired. 

Luke poked at his eye as he grimaced at his reflection- it was pretty swollen; purple, red and angry. He felt insecure. Don’t get him wrong, he had felt insecure before- but not about how he looked. That was something he had always been confident and comfortable with. He made his way to his clothes- Gerard was half way through dressing himself. “I look like a boxer.” Gerard turned towards his partners voice, wincing slightly at how angry his eye looked. It was always different on someone you care about. He opened his arms in invitation of a hug and Luke walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his partners waist “You still look incredible attractive to me. I promise the swelling will go down in a few days, and it doesn’t look like it will scar.” Luke made a disgruntled noise “I don’t feel attractive.” Gerard nodded against him “I’ll just have to keep reminding you.” He dipped his head and put a kiss on lukes cheek, resting a hand on the small of his back “why don’t you get dressed, and you we can decide what we’re doing for the day.” Luke nodded lightly “I need to cancel…everything and get a new phone and-“Gerard shushed him, and gave him another kiss “I’ve already cancelled your cards- I assumed you wouldn’t want the stress of doing it, and a new sim card should be here tomorrow. I figured you would want to pick out your own phone.” Luke blinked at his partner. He was so organised, and calm. “I can’t afford a new phone” Gerard raised a brow at him “I will pay for it, don’t worry about that. You need a phone Luke. How else will you send me dick pics?” Luke laughed at him; he felt better.   
After eating 2 helpings of his favourite breakfast, finding a pair of shades dark enough to hide his eye, and changing his outfit to match said shades, Luke joined Gerard in the car, and they made their way to the nearest phone shop. Gerard automatically held his hand out once he’d locked the car, he knew Luke would want contact- especially if he was feeling insecure. They made their way into the store (holding hands) and Gerard let his partner drag him where he pleased. Gerard had never really given a shit what kind of phone he had. He wasn’t completely inept, he liked having games, and the ability to video call but the specific brand or model? Not a clue. Luke walked over to a selection of phones that seemed surprisingly cheap, and Gerard raised a brow “Luke I think these are old phones. Mine was more expensive than these.” Luke looked at him, and gave a loose shrug “If you’re paying then I don’t want an expensive phone.” Gerard blinked at his partner, smirking at him and giving his hand a squeeze “While I do appreciate that, the cost isn’t a problem. If you want a new phone, get one. Besides the newer the phone the better the camera and that’s something I can get behind.” Luke laughed at Gerard's unsubtle flirting, nudging him with his arm “Pervert.” Gerard hummed at him, as they walked the few steps to the newer phones “if I had an ass as tight as yours, you would be too”


End file.
